A Family Affair
by serafina67
Summary: When Lucy Stone's mom is severely injured in a car crash, her little sis -the one person she can't stand- comes to stay with her at the Palm Woods. Can they make amends, or will they remain enemies forever? T for Langauge, mild crude humor. On Hiatus


**A/N: I was watching a video for one of my favorite singers and I thought she looked a lot like Lucy Stone. And if you're gonna guess, it's not Miranda Cosgrove. It makes sense if you've watched iLook Alike. Anywho, that's what inspired this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 1: Family Emergency**

On most days, the members of BTR started their early morning at Rocque Records and ended around noon. But today, they were putting the finishing touches on their second album, so they would be running late. The boys' sleeping bags were lying next to the wall, ready for an overnight. Big time Rush were recording vocals for a new song Gustavo had just written. Kelly tapped her foot to the beat, silently approving.

_Hollaback Girl_ started playing in the recording booth and Kendall hastily fished his cell phone out of his back pocket. Gustavo stopped the song immediately and glared at the blonde menacingly.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU DOGS ABOUT CELL PHONES?" Gustavo boomed, clawing at his bald head. It was apparent that he was imitating what a peeved-off person _with _hair would do.

"Sorry!" Kendall apologized, pressing a button on his Blackberry. "I thought it was off." James raised an eyebrow, not bothering to hide the grin on his face.

"Really?" he asked, "_Hollaback Girl_?" Kendall gave him a look that shut James up. Kendall spoke into his phone and Gustavo excused himself to get a cup of coffee.

"Hello?" Kendall said. On the other end, he heard Lucy Stone, the new girl at the Palm Woods, talking quickly. She sounded as if she was trying hard not to cry. "Whoa, slow down, Lucy… your mom... that's horrible... oh... sure, we'll be there soon. Bye." James, Logan, and Carlos looked at their friend with confused looks. Even Kelly, who was supposed to be minding her own business, seemed puzzled.

Kendall lowered his phone to his side and scratched his head. Everyone sensed something was definitely wrong.

"What's up with Lucy?" Logan asked, breaking the silence.

"Her mother's in the hospital," Kendall explained solemnly. "She knows it's late, but she says she doesn't want to be alone right now and Camille is visiting her dad. Kelly, is it okay if we leave. We'll come back tomorrow as soon as we can." Kelly nodded.

"Go ahead," she said. "I'll tell Gustavo when he gets back from his coffee break. If he needs you, I'll call. The limo's waiting outside for you guys." The boys raced out of the studio, completely forgetting the luggage they'd brought with them. Kelly rolled her eyes and made a note to herself so she'd remember to get it to them.

Gustavo walked back into his studio, feeling much better. As bad as the dogs were, coffee could always make everything better. He took another sip from his cup and spewed it all over the carpet, just a few inches from his assistant. Why was his recording booth empty?

"What did I miss?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"We're really sorry about your mom, Lucy," Carlos said, finding a spot to sit in Lucy's crowded apartment. It was even more difficult because Lucy's lights weren't working and it was midnight. She'd lit a couple of candles to help. "We brought you some of Mrs. Knight's snickerdoodles." He grabbed the bag from Kendall and handed them to Lucy. She dug her nose into the bag and breathed in. They smelled heavenly.

"Thanks guys," she laughed, "These look awesome. Kendall, tell your mom that I appreciate this. The doctor's told me that my mom's gonna be okay, though." She scratched away the smudges in her eye makeup away before continuing. "That's not really what I'm upset about. My mom and dad divorced when I was younger, so my father wants nothing to do with me." She sighed and looked up at the boys. They were listening intently.

"I haven't told you guys this yet, but I have a younger sister. She's sixteen years old and she's a little brat. I hate her, and tomorrow, she's coming to stay with me since my dad won't take her." Logan frowned as he watched Carlos sneak one of the cookies away.

"I doubt you _hate_ her," he said. "You probably just have differences, like all siblings." Lucy smiled and laughed wryly. Logan shifted uncomfortably. Why was this funny?

"Oh, I think I'd know whether I hated someone or not," Lucy muttered. "She's number one on my list. And trust me, you do not wanna be on my list." She rubbed her hands together evilly and this time, all of the boys did as Logan had seconds ago. "You guys have to promise me that you'll hate her, too." She was trying hard to stay serious, but the corners of her mouth twitched, giving her away.

Kendall snorted. "We won't even acknowledge her. How's that?" Lucy grinned, showing off her super-white teeth.

"Thanks for cheering me up, guys." She stood up and opened the front door for them. "Sorry about interrupting your recording by the way."

"Don't worry," Logan laughed. "I think we'll survive without five more hours of Gustavo."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Hi, have you seen a girl that looks kinda like me?" Mr. Bitters, owner of the Palm Woods, woke up from the nap he'd been taking on his desk and rubbed his eyes. He squinted and a girl with long, cherry-red hair stared back at him. Underneath, there was a layer of darker hair. She was a bit taller than him and she had navy blue eyes that were caked with dark makeup. Her skin was a creamy white color and most of it wasn't covered. She was wearing a tight mini-dress held together by safety pins. The dress was low cut and _far_ too snug.

"Uh, you mean Lucy?" he asked, closing his eyes again. The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. She stood on her tiptoes and her riding boots squeaked in protest. Bitters pointed towards the pool area. "She's with those demon boys over there."

"Great," she said quietly. "I'll be staying with her, so I guess I'll pay the rent for this month." She handed the grumpy man in front of her a couple of wrinkled bills. He snatched them away quickly and eyed them suspiciously. "And what is your name exactly?"

"I'm Petra. Petra _Stone_, like my sister." Then she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the lobby. As she walked, the people in front of her moved away and made a path for her to go.

Lucy was explaining how she came up with the title of her CD, Teenage Anarchy, to the boys, but when she looked up at them, they were all staring at something behind her.

"What?" she asked. She turned around to see her little sister raising one eyebrow at the Big Time Rush members. "Oh. It's you." Lucy stuck her hands into her pockets and stood up so she was just a little taller than her sibling. She pursed her lips and tried to seem bored with her.

"That's all I get?" Petra asked, feigning hurt. "'_Oh, it's you'_? To your favorite sister?" Big Time Rush watched the sisters interact with interest.

"You're my only sister," Lucy pointed out. _And certainly not my favorite, she thought. _She reached out a tugged on one of Petra's unruly red curls, frowning. "Why did you dye your hair?" Petra shrugged, making Lucy angrier.

"It's just hair," she replied, "And _you_ dyed yours, so what's the big deal? Besides, it's not like I dyed all of it. Some of my natural hair is still under here." She shook of her locks and they landed perfectly on her bare shoulders. "How come you didn't tell me you were friends with these hotties?"

It took the guys a while to realize she was talking about them. Their cheeks reddened simultaneously. Petra smirked, sticking out her hand in front of her. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Petra." Kendall shook her hand limply.

"Kendall," he said. He introduced Logan and Carlos, who seemed to be frozen. Lucy rolled her eyes. How come everyone with the last name "Stone" had paralyzing power of Big Time Rush? James, however, flashed his dazzling smile and Petra smiled back, batting her eyelashes like a maniac. Lucy rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of this.

No one noticed her storm out of the pool and back to her room. Lucy Stone was history. Petra was the new girl now.

**A/N: I really liked writing this, but I feel like the scenes were really short. What'd you think? I'd love it if you reviewed! Your opinion matters :)**


End file.
